oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Yuigahama/Relationships
Family Mother Voiced : Sayaka Ohara Yui's mother was introduced in Episode 13 of season 2 where she brings tea for Hachiman and Yukino who came to their house with Yui. Mrs. Yuighama seems to be lenient, kind, friendly person and appears mostly like Yui herself. She already knows about Hachiman by his nickname and mentions how Yui's always talking about him causing Yui to be embarrassed and pushes her out of the room. She also recognize Yukino as Yukinon and asked Yui if she is required to prepare the futon for Yukino for the night stay, indicating that Yui freely talks to her mother about her daily basis. Yukino is openly envious of Yui's free relation with her mother. Soubu High School She is friendly with every one and belongs to popular Hayama's clique. Her class friends include Yumiko Miura, Hina Ebina, Hayato Hayama, Kakeru Tobe, Ooka, and Yamato, with whom she often hangs out. She also cares for them to a great extent and she is on good terms with them. Hachiman Hikigaya It is implied earlier in the series that Yui harbors romantic feelings for Hachiman; calling him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner, much to the latter's annoyance. This is first hinted when she asked for Hachiman's number, she can be seen blushing in embarrassment. When Hachiman revealed that he used to text girls once, Yui's horrified expression can be seen and she even accidentally dropped Hachiman's cellphone which she had in her hand. Yui also seemed very disturbed after she mistakenly thought that Hachiman was dating Yukino, when, in actuality, they were actually shopping for Yui's surprise birthday party gifts. She seemed relieved after the misunderstanding was cleared at the party. Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they seem to get along quite nicely even though though Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's personality and distorted view of youth annoying. In the light novel, Yui offered to organize and celebrate Hachiman's birthday party with Yukino, Saika and Komachi, during summer vacation but Hachiman turned down her offer. After Hachiman realized that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved, he bluntly rejects Yui's friendly care towards him, which he thought that the accident was the root of her nice and sweet attitude she expresses to him, sending Yui into tears. As a means of apology and to thank her for her friendship, Hachiman gave Yui a dog collar for her dog Sablé as a present for her birthday as he didn't know what to give a girl for present, which Yui mistakes for a necklace, much to her embarrassment later. Their misunderstandings were cleared by Yukino. And they had a fresh start in their relationship. As thanks for babysitting her dog Sablé, Yui invites Komachi and Hachiman to the upcoming Fireworks Festival, however Komachi slyly declines the invitation, instead pressuring Hachiman to go with Yui. On the day of the festival, Hachiman suppresses his human instincts of being with Yui with his own warped logic. After the firework display, Hachiman walks Yui home. At the end of their small date, Yui seemed like she was going to confess to Hachiman, but an incoming call from her mother interrupts her. Although she seems determined to ignore the call and continue, Hachiman urged Yui to take the call, probably because he realized that Yui was going to confess and decided to prevent it. After ending the call, Yui realizes Hachiman's feelings and just says goodbye to him. During the cultural festival, after sharing honey toasts with him, and Hachiman wanting to pay her with money because he refuses "charity" Yui offers him to invite her to "Pasera" as a way of paying back, but indirectly asking him to take her out on a date. Hachiman realizes this and gets scared. He nervously tells her that he wants to think it through. Yui agrees to wait for him with a smile on her face. At the cultural festival, Yui doesn't seems to mind about others criticizing her with Hachiman and freely hangs out with him then before. She even gave cold shoulders to Tobe, who bad mouthed him in the Service Club in times of his request. During the field trip, she spent more time with Hachiman than other members of her group. In Episode 5 of season 2 after Hachiman successfully kept the Service Club intact with Iroha being the Student Council president, she affectionately strokes his hair, hinting that instead of being just simply fond of him, she may be deeply in love with him. Later in the series, Yui requested to walk to the clubroom together with Hachiman everyday after class. Yukino Yukinoshita Yui usually had an inability to deal with issues by herself, often aspired to be like others until Yukino changed her way of thinking. Following her experience with the Service Club, Yui begins to attend the club after school, despite Yukino's objections early on. Yukino also showed concern, when Yui stopped coming to the club and took initiative to make her rejoin and also to thank her for her help by celebrating her birthday. It can be stated as both see each other as best friends. Even with Yukino's cold and brash personality, Yui still sees the latter as a dependable friend - affectionately calling her "Yukinon" and sometimes hugging the latter when feeling thankful towards her. She also views her straightforward personality and harsh honesty as 'cool'My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A . Hachiman often noticed that Yui and Yukino often have meaningless conversations which they both seem to don't mind and enjoy. In the light novel, Hachiman saw this as child talking to the mother. It is later shown that they get along well, to the extent of eating lunch together in the club room, night stay at Yukino's house, and sharing Yukino's dress to visit the Angel Ladder celebrating each others birthday with exchange of birthday present. Yukino presented her an apron for Yui's birthday. Yui also noticed that it was Yukino's car which hit Hachiman when he tried to save Yui's dog. Yui didn't hold any hard feelings, as Yui was able to understand Yukino's situation and pain from that incident. Yui decided not to be a push over her, but to wait for Yukino to open up to her. Yui does see signs of Yukino trying to open up-to her and ask Hachiman to do the same. Saika Totsuka They're classmates and are on good terms. Yui nickname him as 'Sai-chan'. She even suggested him to go to service club for advice, regarding his club's performance problem. Saika presents Yui a hair clip for her birthday. Komachi Hikigaya Yui first met Komachi before Hachiman was aware of Yui's identity, because Yui wanted to give the boy who saved his dog some pastry as present, but ended up giving them to Komachi who ate them, without Hachiman's knowledge who was sleeping at that time. They get along well. Yui left Sable in Komachi's care during her family's summer vacation. Yui, Komachi and Hachiman went out shopping to buy Yukino's present, but Komachi slyly slide away, creating a date like situation between Yui and Hachiman. In a drama CD, Komachi gave Yui a photo frame as a birthday present. Others Shizuka Hiratsuka Shizuka is Yui's teacher. They seems to get along well. Shizuka also seems to care about Yui as well. When Yui stopped coming to club Shizuka seems to know of Yui's absence and indirectly persuaded the other two to make Yui rejoin. Minami Sagami She is also an acquaintance of Minami, who is her class mate from first year. Yui acts friendly to Sagami but the feeling is not mutual. Yui says to Hachiman that both Minami and herself almost get along, indicating her difficulty to get along with her. Yui also shows her jealousy side, when Sagami tries to make an appeal to Yui's best friend, Yukino. Iroha Isshiki Both of them seems to know each other and are on good terms calling each other by first names.Iroha also tried to ask Yui If Hayato everr mentioned about her but only to be dissapointed. Mostly Yui didn't mind Iroha coming or making herself at home in the service club However, Yui also seems to be jealous of her closeness to Hachiman. When Hachiman volunteered to carry Iroha's belongings, she and Yukino were speechless. She also dreams that Iroha is taking Hachiman from her. References Category:Relationships